


Wannabe

by sam_kom_trashkru



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse), Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV), queer the walking dead
Genre: F/F, i sent in a drabble to everybodyhatesjroth and expanded upon it, its actually fluffy for once, not angst i promise, special shout out to the Spice Girls, you can blame them for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_kom_trashkru/pseuds/sam_kom_trashkru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia Clark is set on hating the new girl from Australia, but all it takes is some drawings, the Spice Girls, and a mischievous fifteen year old to pull them together. </p>
<p>It was inevitable, really, they're totally soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wannabe

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the drabbles I sent [everybodyhatesjroth](http://everybodyhatesjroth.tumblr.com/), which can be found [here](http://everybodyhatesjroth.tumblr.com/post/142982708724/1-some-more-about-the-fantastic-lex-siblings) and [here](http://everybodyhatesjroth.tumblr.com/post/142749702219/ok-so-some-more-lexark-hsau-everyone-wants-to-get). If you wanna relive the masterpiece that is Wannabe, go [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJLIiF15wjQ)

Paul R. Williams High School is a relatively boring, mundane place, in high school standards. Sure, it’s had its fair share of nutty people, but for the most part, it’s just like all the other high schools. The football rivalries often garner the attention of the police, dumb teenage boys do stupid things, girls gossip about who’s cute and who isn’t, and everyone has a niche that they fit into nicely: popular, nerdy, sporty, etc., etc. The biggest thing that usually happens is around April 1st, when the seniors feel the need to declare their superiority over the underclassmen with their over-the-top pranks.

So when a new student transfers all the way from Australia, everyone’s attention is drawn to her.

Alicia was half-asleep, as most kids were when returning from winter break, mentally preparing herself for the onslaught of her final semester of high school. Really, the majority of the hard work was already done, as she’d been accepted into Berkeley. Now she just needed to survive one more semester of this godforsaken place and she was long gone.

In her groggy state, she almost missed her english teacher (and also her mother’s boyfriend) picking up his voice and making an announcement. _Almost._

“Everyone, please welcome our new student, Elyza Lex, all the way from Sydney.” Alicia’s green eyes snapped up and she felt her heart stutter when she observed the girl at the front of the classroom. The blonde haired aussie had her backpack slung carelessly over one shoulder, wearing ripped up black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket. Aviators rested atop her blonde curls, and she practically _screamed_ trouble. That, coupled with the smirk resting firmly on her mouth, and Alicia knew that this girl wasn’t the sort of person she should be associating with.

While the rest of the class was busy gaping at the blonde haired goddess, she swaggered over to Alicia, haphazardly dumping her bag on the ground, and turning to observe the brunette, who was now fighting to keep a scowl off of her face.

“Elyza Lex,” she said with an offered hand.

“I know.” When she didn’t grasp the offered hand, a small smile worked its way onto the australian girl’s face.

“Alright, Princess, if that’s how you want to play, we’ll play.”

* * *

 

Alicia cursed whatever force it was that had driven the blonde heathen from Australia to LA. Heathen was, perhaps, too strong a word, but there was something about the girl that riled Alicia up to no end. It didn’t hurt that the girl was all anyone talked about nowadays, either.

Everywhere Alicia went, it was _did you hear Lex made varsity softball?_ or _did you see Lex’s motorcycle?_ Everything was _Elyza Lex this_ and _Elyza Lex that_. Honestly, she was one girl, and being from Australia didn’t make her some vegemite-wielding deity or something.

“Why do you hate her so much?” Alicia turned to glare at her friend, Ricky, as though the very mention of the girl was enough to warrant his death, and the black boy threw his hands up in surrender in a rather comical fashion, causing his girlfriend, Marie, to laugh.

“I don’t hate her,” Alicia grumbled, stabbing her salad as though it had personally offended her in some way, “I just don’t understand the hype. She’s just _one girl_.”

“You have to admit she’s pretty badass though,” Lindsey pointed out, causing Alicia to groan pitifully, much to the amusement of her friends.

“Not you, too.”

“Hey, I’m not saying that she’s like, a god or whatever,” Lindsey defended, “she’s just a genuinely cool person. And she’s helping me tune my bike this weekend, so she’s alright in my book.”

“I don’t know why you’re so set on trying to pick her apart,” Ricky continued, “just get to know her, Licia.”

“No chance in hell,” the brunette muttered under her breath. “No chance in hell.”

As though the blonde noticed Alicia’s reluctance to even breathe the same air as her, the australian girl no longer attempted to strike up conversation, and sat quietly next to the brooding teen during english and doodled on her paper instead. Alicia forced herself to never look at what the blonde was doing, as she knew that it would only find a way to irritate her somehow, so when little sketches started showing up in her locker, the thought that they could be from Elyza didn’t come to her at first.

The first time it happened, she was walking from english to spanish, and had gone to her locker to fetch her textbook, and the little piece of paper had innocently fallen out as soon as she swung open the door, with perhaps a little more force than was strictly necessary. On the torn out piece of lined paper was a rather cute, detailed cartoon of herself, up on a tower wearing a crown and an elegant dress, her hair long and braided much like Rapunzel’s and filled with flowers of all kinds. In loopy, elegant handwriting were the words _Princess Clark_ , and Alicia couldn’t help but smile at the image before her.

As the weeks went on, more and more sketches would find themselves in the dark abyss that was Alicia’s locker, sometimes scattered amongst homework assignments that were forgotten and crumpled up sticky notes that served as reminders. Some of them were reoccurring, like Princess Clark, but Alicia’s personal favorites were the ones that painted her as some sort of post-apocalyptic warrior, head-strong and proud, with dark warpaint lining her face and a red sash draping down her back. They made her feel a lot more badass than the regular high school student that she was.

The notes were usually accompanied by compliments of some sort. Little messages of _I like your shirt_ or _your eyes looked particularly brilliant today_ or _you smiled and I thought I was going to die._ Soon, the drawings became the highlight of Alicia’s day, never failing to tug a genuine smile onto her face.

“So who’s your secret admirer?”

Ricky’s question stops Alicia in her tracks one day because, even though she enjoyed these little notes so much, she had never stopped to think _who_ was giving them to her. At her dumbfounded expression, Ricky sighed, in the long-suffering way that was his trademark.

“You don’t know, do you?”

“I never really thought about it,” Alicia said with a shrug, picking at the hem of her shirt with her hands, “but it would be nice to find out.” And thus, Operation: Find Alicia’s Secret Admirer (OFASA, for short), was born.

The notes were always delivered between Alicia’s fourth and fifth periods, and she didn’t understand how whoever it was got the messages to her locker so quickly. Only one of her friends, Devon, had first lunch, so it was his duty to keep an eye out while Alicia was in english. A week went by with no progress, and then Alicia turned her head to the right for once during English, and felt her eyes widen as she observed Elyza sketching in her notebook in a style that was all-too familiar.

She now knew _who_ was making her the notes, but the question remained _how_. Elyza never got up to leave English, but it was Devon who finally pieced it together.

**_Cap’n Chemist_ **

_Yo, some little freshman just dropped something into your locker. Didn’t realize your little admirer was so, well, little._

**_Leeeeeesha_ **

_He’s just delivering them, I found out who’s drawing them._

**_Cap’n Chemist_ **

_Who???_

**_Leeeeeesha_ **

_The last person I’d expect._

The fact that Alicia’s ‘secret admirer’ was the girl that she’d set out to hate created quite a stir within her friend group, and the teasing was merciless. Soon, she found herself staring at the blonde australian more than all the other students combined, her eyes tracing the curve of her lips and the curls of her hair, trying to commit every feature to memory. It wasn’t long before Elyza began catching on that the brunette’s icy demeanor was finally melting away.

The blonde started trying to strike up conversation once more, and to her delight, the other girl actually responded to her. They formed a tentative friendship, Alicia blown away by the exuberance of the australian girl who was actually a lot smarter than the brunette initially thought. And with this friendship came the sudden realization that she, Alicia Clark, was as bi as a kite, and definitely _not_ as heterosexual as she had once thought she was.

This revelation, of course, brought a lot of stress and panic, but in the end, Alicia came to accept herself for who she was, and allowed the crush she harbored for Elyza to grow like a seed planted in her heart. She couldn’t help but be drawn to the blonde’s charisma and easy-going nature, her quick-witted humor and sharp tongue.

Two months after the two of them became friends, Alicia opens her locker to find another drawing, this time of a forest, wide and expansive, with a poem transcribed in the sky.

_people talk about wanting to drown_

_for days, and days_

_in one's eyes, so blue_

_like an unpolluted ocean._

_I would rather walk for ages_

_and explore,_

_carefully,_

_deeply,_

_every inch of_

_this forest,_

_so deeply green_

_that's the shade of yours._

The poem was accompanied by a _dinner sometime?,_ and Alicia couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face, ignoring the teasing of Lindsey and Marie, because she had a date with perhaps the most beautiful girl she had the pleasure of knowing.

**_Princess Clark_ **

_A date, huh? When and where._

**_Commander Lex_ **

_Swing by mine at 7 on Friday, I’ll take you somewhere fun._

**_Princess Clark_ **

_Counting down the seconds._

**_Commander Lex_ **

_Dork :* :*_

Alicia arrived three minutes before seven, eyeing the Lex household with apprehension. It was a decently sized house, two stories, with a well-kept front yard and a cute little garden with different kinds of flowers. Her steps to the front door were unsure, tentative, but she rapped on the great wooden door with vigor, hearing the satisfying echo of noise around her.

Mere seconds after she knocked, the door was flung open, and she came face-to-face with a blonde a lot shorter than the one she was expecting.

The boy looked as though he were a freshman in high school, maybe fifteen, and was decked out in batman sweatpants, a shirt that read _Keep Calm and Han Shot First_ , and a spiderman bandaid on the bridge of his nose, leading Alicia to question whether the dark spots under his eyes were due from tiredness or an injury. He paused in his munching of doritos to observe her, brows furrowed in confusion, before the metaphorical lightbulb went off in his head, a shit-eating grin crossed his face.

“You must be Alicia, the one Lyz made me drop all those little notes off for,” his voice held undertones of mischief that Alicia wasn’t quite sure to make of, but she entered when he beckoned her inside, “Elyza’s told me _all_ about you. I’m Aden—” whatever he would have continued to say was cut off because as soon as the older blonde heard her little brother speaking, she dove down the stairs and tackled him into the bathroom, propping up a chair on the door to keep him in.

“Hi,” Elyza said cheerfully, out of breath, “can I get you something to drink before we leave?”

“You didn’t tell me you had a little brother,” Alicia questioned as she followed Elyza into the kitchen, accepting the offered water bottle.

“Little brother? What little brother. I certainly didn’t see a little brother anywhere.” From somewhere within the house, Alicia hears a vaguely offended noise, and merely rolls her eyes affectionately. These Lex siblings were wild.

The two of them eventually make their way to Elyza’s car—she doesn’t want Alicia on the back of her bike yet, says that’s third date material—and begin to make their way to who knows where. Elyza turns on her music, and about thirty minutes into their drive Alicia’s lips quirk into a smile when she hears the opening notes to _Wannabe_.

“Really, Lyz? The Spice Girls?” Elyza takes a moment to look affronted, turning to observe Alicia with wide blue eyes.

“Oh, come on, this song is pure musical _genius,_ ” argues, moving her head to the beat of the music. Alicia rolls her eyes and allows the music to wash over her, an unexpected voice breaks out from the trunk of the car.

“IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER, YOU GOTTA GET WITH MY FRIENDS!” Elyza slams on the breaks, causing herself and Alicia to jolt forward, caught by their seatbelts, but the intruder isn’t so lucky, and Aden yelps as he flies out from the trunk and into the backseat, landing with a rather concerning _thud_.

“WHAT THE FUCK, ADEN?” Alicia takes a moment to appreciate how thick Elyza’s accent is when she’s angry, but then refocuses on the teenager groaned pathetically in the backseat. “WHEN DID YOU EVEN HAVE THE TIME TO GET IN HERE?” He managed to grin at her cheekily, though he was obviously in pain, pulling himself up onto one of the seats and into a sitting position.

“I’m a ninja,” he answered seriously, and Alicia stifled a laugh when she noticed her date’s eye twitching.

“Just because you’re taking mixed martial arts, krav maga, and parkour lessons, _doesn’t_ make you a ninja, Aden Kory Lex.”

“Don’t forget soccer!” he added, rubbing his head with his hand.

“How do you have time?” Alicia didn’t realize she’d voiced the question aloud, but the blonde boy was grinning at her widely while Elyza still looked as though she was struggling _not_ to explode.

“I don’t sleep,” he told her seriously, “and I’m in pre-IB, the homework load is intense—”

“—back to the initial point,” Elyza cut in, “what are you doing in my car?” Her voice was darkened and sounded deadly, and Alicia didn’t want to admit the things Elyza’s voice was doing to her. Aden merely grinned and leant back over the trunk and fished out four leather books.

“I brought baby pictures.” Elyza’s groan was well-worth it when Alicia twisted to high-five the younger Lex, muttering something about idiotic little brothers and betrayal of the worst sort. In the end, they didn’t go on the date Elyza had planned, but found a nice diner and went over all the baby books Aden had brought. Alicia still thought it was the best first date she ever had, merely because Elyza was there.

Elyza was just happy that her brother hadn’t managed to scare Alicia off (she really wanted that third date).

She got her wish. There was a second date, then a third date, and many, many more dates after that, each of them only bringing the two girls closer together. Aden was kept far away from them after _the incident_ , as Elyza was referring to it, but Alicia possessed a fondness for the younger boy in the same way she had for her own brother, Nick.

Madison is wary of Elyza at first, and even more so at the fact that her seemingly perfectly straight-laced, straight-a student daughter wasn’t, well, as straight as she initially assumed.

Alicia had a massive fight with her mother one night about it, involving a lot of yelling and harsh words that resulted in the brunette storming out of her own house and to her girlfriend’s, where she was welcomed with open arms. Elyza’s parents, Paige and Jake, were completely comfortable with their relationship, and even allowed Alicia to sleep in their daughter’s room so long as “no funny business” ensued while they were still in the house (Alicia had been mortified, but Elyza had laughed it off).

She returns to her home a few days later, immediately crushed by a giant hug.

“I’m so sorry,” Madison sobs, “I love you no matter what, Licia, always remember that.” The blonde woman still isn’t Elyza Lex Fan #1—that title belongs to Alicia—but she comes to accept their relationship, and even smiles when she sees the blonde australian around her house.

Graduation creeps forward faster than either of them could have imagined, and they find themselves on moving day together, pushing boxes into the same dorm. Ricky, Marie, Lindsey, and Devon come to help, the latter getting distracted by a boy named Christopher who needed help (which Devon was _all_ too willing to provide), and the group of friends relished in being together.

The co-ed dorm was filled with a wide variety of people. Christopher and his roommate Jarod Monti were among the friendliest, Richard Belle had a sarcastic streak that could make little kids cry, and Chelsey Monroe and Katie Harp were some of the sweetest girls the two of them had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

The best moments, though, were the lazy hours between classes and homework and cramming when Elyza and Alicia could laze around together, cuddling and listening to music and generally enjoying one another’s presence. The brunette groaned good-naturedly when _Wannabe_ started playing, causing her _girlfriend_ —she never got tired of referring to Elyza as such—to scowl and shove her on the shoulder.

“It’s a good song, babe.”

“I’m sorry, Elyza, but it was in _Chicken Little_ , I can’t take _anything_ that was in Chicken Little seriously.”

“We are the champions was in there, too! You can’t disparage the Spice Girls _and_ Queen in the same breath! It’s like I don’t even know you.”

“Tell me what you _really_ want, Lyz.”

“A girlfriend who appreciates the fucking Spice Girls.”

“Sorry, no can do,” Alicia laughed, rolling over so she was straddling her girlfriend, who looked up at her with such adoration in those bright blue eyes, “I think I can settle for appreciating you, though.” Elyza snorted and rolled her eyes, flipping their positions in one fluid movement.

“That was terrible, babe,” she laughed, pressing a soft kiss to Alicia’s forehead, “you’re a dork.”

“Um, need I remind you who was the one who spent over a _month_ slipping me cute notes in my locker?”

“I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about, _Princess_ ,” Elyza teased, “I’m Elyza ‘ _Commander Badass’_ Lex, not a dork.”

“You’re totally a dork,” Alicia repeated, peppering kisses along her girlfriend’s jawline, up her cheeks, and on her nose, everywhere but the pout that was waiting for her. She pulled away, taking a moment to drink in the sight of her girlfriend in all her grumpy glory. “I love you, Lyz.” A brilliant smile worked it’s way across the blonde’s face, all traces of unhappiness disappearing in the blink of an eye when Alicia said those three magic words. She never tired of the brunette saying it, didn’t think she ever would.

“I’m in lesbians with you, Alicia Clark,” she responded seriously, laughing when Alicia quickly leaned back, grabbed a pillow, and smacked her in the face with it, and a small pillow fight ensued before the two of them surrendered mutually, too tired from the onslaught of all-nighters to continue exerting themselves. “I love you too, Leashy-loo.” Alicia rolled her eyes and snuggled into the blonde, who was still humming the tune to _Wannabe_ even though the song had long since changed.

She, Alicia Clark, was in love with Elyza Lex, Spice Girls obsession, Scott Pilgrim references and all, and she wouldn’t trade her for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! May write a fic based off of another drabble I sent ft. the Fantastic Lex Siblings in the zombie apocalypse, but working on my other things as of the mo'.
> 
> As always, comments/kudos are greatly appreciated (ESPECIALLY COMMENTS. THEY FUEL THE CREATIVE JUICES). Come hang out on tumblr, [hedaclexa](http://www.hedaclexa.tumblr.com) where you can scream with me about how awesome Aden is, because I am Aden Stan #1.
> 
> Poem about green eyes courtesy of [this human](http://hellopoetry.com/doraherrmann/), because I'm not a poet.


End file.
